Locura, Fotografias, Celos y Juntas Mundiales
by Addi Winchester
Summary: La noche cubría enteramente una de las bellas ciudades de Japón…¿Cuál exactamente? Lo siento eso es algo que no deben saber ¿Por qué? Ese tipo de información esta restringida. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? O ¿Qué demonios sucede? Muy pronto lo sabrán. Por ahora pongamos atención a la historia mis queridos amigos... Spamex, Gerita, Franda, Arg/Chile y mas ;)
1. Chapter 1

Buenas mis queridos lectores!

de nuevo con otra historia! esta sera mas larga que las demas y nada mas tienen que decirme si les gusto la idea esta bien? y pues la verdad no tenia idea de como ponerle asi que esta medio raro el titulo XD ya puse varias parejas en este capitulo pero si quieren ver mas pues me dicen y ya esta okey? la verdad espero que les guste mucho y se pasen un buen rato y pues nada gracias por leer mis locuras los quiero!

Hetalia **NO** es mío.

* * *

Locura

La noche cubría enteramente una de las bellas ciudades Japón…¿Cuál exactamente? Lo siento eso es algo que no deben saber ¿Por qué? Ese tipo de información esta restringida.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? O ¿Qué demonios sucede? Muy pronto lo sabrán. Por ahora pongamos atención a la historia mis queridos amigos.

En algún callejón. Desolado sin ningun alma…bueno miento si había almas…la de los perros, gatos y ratas!...

En ese lugar se encontraba una figura vestida de negro. era un poco baja y delgada, entre sus brazos se podía apreciar que sostenía con fuerza una gran carpeta. Uno de sus pies zapateaban con desesperación.

Y de entre las sombras aparecieron otras dos figuras, un poco mas alta que la anterior.

Cuando al fin se toparon se quedaron viendo fijamente.

-¿tienes lo que te pedí?

-así es…todo esta listo

-waaaaa! Esto da miedo! Por que no nos vimos en un restaurante como la gente normal!?-grito una de las sombras.

Las otras dos la miraron fijamente pero no hicieron un comentario…por que en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

-¿cuando iniciaremos?-pregunto la sombra mas delgada

-la próxima junta es en dos semanas en casa de Estados Unidos…

La sombra que había gritado con anterioridad sonrio entre dientes.

-esto será fenomenal

La mas grande estiro los brazos y los paso por los hombros de los otros.

-¡ustedes son los mejores chicos!-chillo con emoción

-Señorita…por favor cálmese-hablo lentamente la sombra mas delgada

La otra sombra saco una reluciente cámara y la tomo como si fuera su mas preciado tesoro…

-estoy preparada para captar cualquier imagen…la que sea

La siguiente reunión seria la mejor sencillamente.

-¿todos saben el plan cierto?

Las otras dos personas asintieron fuertemente.

-que inicie la cacería-rio una de ellas

-veamos quien toma las mejores fotografías de ellos…

Despues de eso las sombras se alejaron cada una por un camino diferente…

* * *

**En algún lugar de Alemania…**

Un rubio de ojos azules se estremeció levemente.

-ve~ que sucede Luddy?-pregunto un castaño con voz cansada

-no es nada, vuelve a dormir-respondió el ojiazul

-ve~~

Feliciano se acomodo mejor entre los brazos del Alemán mientras soñaba con kilos y kilos de pasta.

* * *

**En algún lugar de Canadá…**

-Francis…¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaba un rubio de lentes en voz baja.

El mayor se había quedado quieto con una sonrisa algo maniaca en sus labios…

-no es nada…vamos a dormir.

Tomo delicadamente al menor y se fueron abrazados a dormir…o bueno eso pensaba el joven de lentes…

-¿Fr-Francis…q-que h-haces?

-mon cher~ hace mucho que tu y yo no hacemos el amour~

-Fr-Francis….

* * *

**En algún lugar de Chile**

-que me dejes en paz idiota-gritaba un castaño por toda la casa

-Manu~ tu sabes que me amas!-gritaba un rubio

-¡maldición vete a tu casa Martín!

-¡No!

Seguido de ese grito se dejo caer encima del pobre castaño que no dejaba de gritar groserías.

-Manu tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar-chillo el rubio

-¡si algo te va a pasar si no te mueves imbécil!

* * *

**En Algún lugar de México**

Un escalofrio recorrio su eslpalda mientras cortaba la cebolla en rebanadas.

-¿Qué te sucede Antonio?-pregunto un moreno con la mirada puesta en la T.V

De nuevo el mismo escalofrio.

-tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Pero antes de poder contestar la puerta de la entrada se abrió con estruendo

-the hero is here!

Un rubio de lentes y ojos azules entro corriendo a la cocina para encerrar entre sus brazos al mexicano.

-¿q-que demonios Alfred?-chillo molesto Alejandro

El otro americano no respondió, pero entonces sintió un frío recorrer su espalda.

-Alexander no sientes el ambiente extraño?

México no respondio nada mas miro hacia atrás para ver, como el cuerpo de España se llenaba de una aura morada y este con la cabeza gacha arrastraba su inseparable hacha…._¿enserio donde la guardaba?_

Alejandro solto un suspiro. Seria una noche larga…quizás a eso se referia España con el escalofrio.

Por que tener que aguantar los abrazos excesivos de Alfred mas los celos de Antonio no es fácil…nada fácil.

Lo que ninguno pensaba es que las cosas se saldrían de control….y el caos reinaría en la próxima reunión, junto con lo celos, las demostraciones de amor, viejos secretos y demás traumas encerrados bajo llave….la próxima reunión seria interesante…

* * *

espero que les gustara :) y me dejen un lindo review si quieren continuacion si?

los quiero besos!

Addi Winchester


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

bueno aca esta la continuacion como lo habia prometido *u* espero que les guste mucho y lamento la tardanza se que prometi que estas vacaciones estaria actualizando y subiendo fics pero...no pude...pero aun queda tiempo para redimirme :D

bueno otra cosa...estoy creando un nuevo fanfic, se llama **Amor Enfermizo** que espero que lean y les guste, nacio en la clase de Anatomia (que es junto con Antropologia donde me inspiro mas XD jeje)

besos!

* * *

El reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía, y el sol brillaba fuertemente, dejando pasar un par de rayos por las blancas cortinas de la habitación. Esta se encontraba casi en silencio si no fuera por los pequeños sonidos provenientes de la televisión y por uno que otro comentario que se escuchaba de sus habitantes. Las cuales eran mujeres, ambas de piel morena y un cuerpo envidiable.

-¿Estas lista hermana?-pregunto una de ellas mientras cerraba una maleta negra.

-me he preparado para esto desde hace un mes-respondió la otra con una sonrisa

-más te vale-gruño la otra-no me he pasado casi todo un año rogándole a _quien tu sabes_ que nos deje entrar en su club, para que lo arruines.

-no voy a arruinar nada-siseo molesta por la poco confianza-todo saldrá bien y _la que no debe de ser nombrada_ estará feliz de los resultados.

Su hermana la miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-debes dejar de ver Harry Potter parece como si habláramos de Voldemort-se burlo con una sonrisa

-¡cállate!-respondió la otra-no debes decir su nombre

La otra le respondió con una sonrisa mientras la empujaba y avanzaban hacia la salida con sus cámaras en mano.

* * *

-estúpido Martin solo viene a destrozar todo lo que toca-un chileno se encontraba arreglando el desastre de un argentino-solo por que es el nuevo "hombre de roma" ya cree que es divino.

La verdad es que no le molestaba eso, lo que le molestaba era que si antes el ego de Argentina era enorme ahora seria del tamaño del universo.

Y lo peor es que sus hermanos se lo dejarían solo a el. Venezuela y Colombia se irían a encerrar en su habitación para hablar sobre cosas que solo ellas sabían.

Cuba y Costa Rica estarían ignorándolos como siempre, Perú y Bolivia hablando de cosas estúpidas a su parecer. Los demás se esconderían o dirían que no es su problema.

Además no podía pedirle ayuda a México…eso lo haría peor, ellos dos discutirían hasta matarse lentamente. Y de Brasil mejor ni hablamos.

Además ellos dos siempre estaban en otro mundo.

Brasil siempre estaba hablando con Portugal y México con España.

-malditos bastardos traidores-gruño el chileno mientras barría su cocina.

-Manuuuu~~~

Chile dio un brinco involuntario al escuchar la voz de Martin. Miro en todas direcciones buscando un escondite, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Dos blancos y largos brazos lo tomaron de la cintura y el aliento cálido de Argentina le pego en el cuello.

-¿me extrañaste?-pregunto dulcemente Martin mientras dejaba un beso en su cuello

Chile soltó un involuntario suspiro y justo cuando iba a responder una luz lo cegó, haciendo que parpadeara muchas veces para poder enfocar correctamente, cuando la fin pudo ver bien se dio cuenta en la posición que se encontraba.

-¡Sueltame Weon!-chillo el chileno mientras le daba una serie de golpes al pobre argetino que solo podía cubrirse la cabeza y soltar ligeras risas.

-eres tan tierno mannuuu~~~

-¡tierno tu madre idiota!-grito indignado el menor mientras lanzaba la escoba al suelo y se alejaba dando grandes zancadas fuera de la habitación y justo detrás de el un rubio lo perseguía con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Alejandro tenía ganas de enterrar su cabeza en un hoyo y no sacarla de ahí hasta que todos se callaran…o como mínimo que las dos personas que estaban a su lado dejaran de discutir como unos niños.

Lo único que él quería era una tranquila y aunque odiara decirlo romántica cena con Antonio, porque hace ya tiempo que no lo veía, pero ¿qué paso? Alfred viene a invadir su casa.

-para que después diga que soy yo el que lo hace-susurro molesto el mexicano mientras paseaba sus ojos del americano al europeo que se aniquilaban mutuamente-esto es tan estúpido

Antonio tenia sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos verdes brillando peligrosamente, mientras una de sus manos estaba cerrada en un puño, mientras que Alfred reía escandalosamente y hablaba sobre sabrá-dios-que-cosa, soltó otro suspiro mientras picoteaba su comida.

No le molestaba pasar tiempo con Alfred, lo que odiaba era que interrumpiera el tiempo que pasaba con Antonio. Además la manera tan hostil de ser de España no hacía que las cosas fueran mas amenas.

Sabía que Antonio no soportaba mucho a U.S.A pero ¿Es que no podía tratarlo bien por su salud mental?

Además el mal humor no era nada mas mientras el americano estuviera presente, si no que cuando se iba su enojo aun seguía presente. Y México no sabía que hacer para calmarlo, por que nada funcionaba.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se perdió en la "platica" que estaba compartiendo con sus compañeros.

-Alexander…-lo llamo Alfred

El mexicano giro su cabeza para ver que necesitaba…y sucedió lo impensable.

Sus labios se toparon con otros. Y esos labios no eran los de España, el reconocería el sabor si lo fuesen.

Abrió sus ojos y se quedo inmóvil, temiendo por su vida y también por la del idiota de Alfred. ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE BESARLO FRENTE A ESPAÑA?!

¡¿Tenia tendencias suicidas acaso?! ¡¿Que no veía que Antonio solo estaba esperando una excusa para declararle la guerra!?

El ambiente se tornó tenso. Incluso todo se quedo en silencio, ni siquiera los grillos cantaban…ni los pajaros…

¿Estaba haciendo frio? ¿Por qué sentía que moriría pronto?

Por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver a su amiga Catrina saludándole en la esquina de la habitación. Si un español conquistador no lo mato…un español celoso lo haría.

Se alejo de golpe de Alfred, en el momento justo para tirarlo al suelo y evitar que el hacha de España le arrancara la cabeza.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue empeorar la situación ¿Por qué? Muy fácil.

Termino entre las piernas de U.S.A con el rubio agarrándole las caderas y el rostro del mexicano en el cuello de Alfred. Una situación demasiado comprometedora…y la situación se volvía peor si le añadimos una pareja que lo celaba desde que era un niño.

-¡What the hell!-grito Alfred cuando el suelo topo con su espalda

-cállate idiota-respondió el mexicano dándole un golpe en el pecho, no tenia el derecho de reclamar nada ¡le había salvado la vida!

Alejandro levanto el rostro un lentamente, para ver como el verde esmeralda de Antonio llenarse de negro, y como arrancaba con fuerza, asiendo volar millones de astillas de la puerta al arrancar el hacha de la puerta, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos...

-voy a morir joven-sollozo mientras mares de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Pero antes de que otra cosas sucediera una gran luz lo ilumino cegando por un momento al colérico español, un tembloroso Mexicano y un confundido estadounidense

* * *

Bueno pues eso es todo por ahora

espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo perdon por no actualizar en un tiempo u.u

espero no vuelva a pasar. bueno siguiendo con lo demas...quiero agradecer enormemente a y Alfie y KinoPicolina

por sus hermosos fics Spamex que me dedicaron T^T son hermosos!

...

gracias por leer y dejarme un bonito review! las quiero

besos

Addi Winchester


End file.
